memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
Metalions
Metalions hail from the deep south of the Eastern continent. They where created by an older society of Dwarves to help them build and mine close to the surface in the Shield mountains which separated the Unclaimed lands and the Arabican Desert. Though they are mechanical marvels, most of the Remnant's learned to gain free will and became explorers. Etymology  The word Metalions was simply from the Ellyssan word "Metal" and the Dwarven word "Lions" Lee-On-z which means "Machine". The origin of the species is actually quite young as they where first constructed to aid in the construction needs of the Dwarven miners during the later Second Age of Man. They became useful during the war as they would help build the campsite towns for soldiers as they came to the final battle. This was the period that they began to separate and some became free willed. This was due to the fact that when the maker of the Metalion died, the reason for living was gone and some did not want to die so they "evolved" into free thinking adventurers who gained a key interest in learning about the world around them.  History Birth  It is unknown exactly when the Dwarves created the Metalions. The reason however was clear. Constant fighting in this rough area of the world meant that Dwarves had to defend rather than work and expand. These warrior Dwarves would fight and built Metalions to do the mining and expansion/labour of the people. Thus the Metalions where born. Even the recipe for creation is considered a mystery that these Shield Dwarves would not give out. Metalions however where around for about 150-200 years before the Great War.  The Great War and The Divide  It was true that the Great War brought in the Dwarves. The People of the Shield or Shield Dwarves would go on to fight the loyal Goblin hordes of Razul underground to prevent the invasion from below. It was at this time that many Metalions lost their masters and became useless or free thinking. This led to the Remnants (The Free thinking Metalions) and they played a vital role in the Great War by helping the surviving Shield Dwarves fight off the Goblins. It worked in their favor as the Remnants did not need to sleep or rest, they just fought.   Aftermath of the Great War  With the Great War over, the Remnant Metalions left their homes in search of knowledge and adventure. The unfortunate part is this also left many behind as they where not "free-thinking". The Remnants would wander learning of the world and offering a hand. They began to develop personalities as of late and the ability to self repair. Thought rare of a species, The Metalions have been seen all over and have taken a mantel in society. A very famous one was Pedaclese in the Third Age of Man who became an honorary Samurai within the Imperial Court of Honshu.  Habitat and Populaiton  It is believed that a Metalion can live anywhere. The truth is that extreme hot or cold interacts with the Metalion negatively. Thus they live mostly in temperate climates which constitutes most of the world of Sephana. They do not usually live in small groups or even in pairs as they care more about exploration and knowledge rather than each other. Population wise there was a large number made but as the practice died by the Shield Dwarves, their numbers a so few. Of the Metalions created (by the millions) only several would gain free thought, and because of this, their numbers are small. It is estimated that there are only about 12,000 Remnant Metalions left on Sephana. The benefit of this however is that they do not think of creating a society or city. Almost all however make a "pilgrimage" to Clockwork town in Adaiya. As such, there is a larger than normal population of Remnants within Adaiya.  Biology  Anatomy  The basic construct of a Metalion is simple. A head, two arms, two legs and a body. Within however they do not have organs other than their "heart". The "heart" is made up of an ectoplasm that exists in the Underdark and is very hard to refine. To produce a "heart", one must first take the ectoplasm and shock it to bring it to "life", then you must build the gears and cogs around it to manipulate the "given body". The body construct itself is a masterwork of Dwarven Ingenuity.